Kageryu Rider
by xDistortedxLunarxRainbowx
Summary: Wrote this on a whim. Agito encounters his first love, but doesn't know it yet nor knows how to show his affections. He falls for pretty much a female him. She's hot, tough, bad ass, foul mouthed, but playful too.
1. The Chance Encounter

The vast sky turned dark as its only source of light descended behind the horizon, but as the light faded the tiny stars became visible. The full moon ascended into the sky, illuminating the sky a bit. The streets of downtown Shinjuku-ku Tokyo Japan were lit with lamps. It was calm and serene. All the citizens were in their homes sleeping or spending times with their loved ones. The air was quiet, except for a battle between the leader of the Skull Saders Magaki and the Kageryu. The two of them glided through the sky. Their air trecks contacting each other. Both of them sending powerful punches and kicks. Kageryu's air trecks started glowing a malicious color of red. Magaki widened his eyes as he stared at Kageryu's transforming air trecks in horror. A wide grin of malice curved upon her lips as she caught his reaction. Her air trecks morphed into a series of sharp blades that stuck out.

"Adamant Blade Road!" She yelled out.

She flipped her body upward, so that her feet were in the air and landed a powerful and rough kick to the back of Magaki's head. A small cry of pain emitted from his lips as he widened his eyes. Kageryu's malicious amber eyes glared down at him.

"Never trespass on my turf again, you fucking dick sucker, Otherwise you will never be able to ride again in this world." She warned him.

"Remember my warning to you when you wake up."

She flipped her body back and let Magaki's body collapse to the ground with a rough impact. Her feet landed on the tip of a lamp post a little distance away from his unconscious form. Her arms were crossed and folded against her chest.

"Tch", she scoffed at the fallen leader and skated away.

Kageryu glided up the walls of her old middle school Higashi Junior High going faster and faster as she almost reached to the roof of the building. When she did, she flitted up into the night sky, spiraled around in complete circles and did flips that ascended her body up higher and higher into the sky. Then she did one flip as her body descended back down due to the gravity. She landed on the tip of her air trecks and spun on her right foot, without realizing that someone had been watching her the whole time. She stopped in her tracks, with her back turned to the person and opened her eyes. Without turning around, she asked "Who are you?" in a dark monotone voice.

"Who I am is not important. You're the Kageryu Rider, aren't you?" He asked in the same dark, malicious voice.

She spun around to come face to face with a younger and shorter boy. His hair was spikey and an odd turquoise blue color. His eyes were amber and filled with blood lust, though only one was visible and the other was covered with a white eye patch. He wore a white t-shirt covered by a dark gray jacket with matching pants. The pants had orange straps tied to it with sharp hooks attached to the end of them. His arms were crossed against his chest. This boy looked like he escaped some insane asylum.

"And?" She asked staring at him with no emotion in her eyes.

"I heard you were defeating countless storm riding teams in downtown Shinjuku-ku."

"Do you have a problem with that? It's my turf. I have the right to fight and keep what's mine."

The young boy chuckled darkly.

"Unfortunately, for you, my team needs "your" turf."

"So? Are you challenging me, punk?" She asked him.

The young boy chuckled again and charged at her with no hesitation. Kageryu stood on her guard as he came towards her at tremendous speed.

With every harsh attack with the young boy's air trecks, Kageryu blocked it with both of her arms crossed to protect her face. The young boy did the same with her attacks.

They glided through the sky with the full moon in full view behind them. With every contact from the young boy's hooks, Kageryu's clothes were shredded. From the attack with her bladed air trecks, his clothes were torn and tattered. Blood trickled down both of their lips as their lips emitted heavy panting. Their bodies were covered with sweat, followed by aching of their muscles. Blood was trickling down the side of the young boy's face, while Kageryu blood trickled down her arm. She landed back on the roof of Higashi Junior High and stared up at the young boy who stood in front of her.

"Fucking…pussy licker…." The young boy managed to direct to Kageryu as he kept panting heavily.

His amber eyes angrily gazed deeply into Kageryu's orbs.

"Dick sucker…." She panted to him.

"Fucking dick whore…" He growled at her.

"Ass fucker…" She growled at him back.

"Fuck you bitch…"

"Suck my pussy, you motherfucker." She shot back at him.

Kageryu straightened up her posture and cracked her neck and stretched out her arms and legs.

"We could go on with this forever, young rider and get nowhere. We are apparently both evenly matched in wits and in strength. Let's stop wasting time. It's a draw." She crossed her arms and told the young boy.

The young rider scoffed at her, but agreed with her.

"It is pointless. I'll call your draw for now, but I want a rematch."

"My pleasure dick sucker." Her lips curved into a playful smirk.

"It's Agito, pussy licker." He corrected her.

"Call me Ameyuki." She corrected him also.

"Come back here tomorrow at 4 in the evening and meet me in the track field." He demanded her.

"What for Mister Agito?" She asked him with a hint of curiosity in her voice.

"Stop asking questions and just do it!" He snapped at her, turning away from her.

"Fine, whatever." She answered to him.

Without any other response, the young rider Agito jumped down from the school's roof and glided away from Ameyuki, formally known as Kageryu.

She watched as he left her alone on the school roof.

"Why would he possibly want me to meet him back here?" She thought.

Why indeed. What thoughts are running through Agito's head when he told Ameyuki to meet him back at the school the next day?


	2. A New Member!

Ameyuki couldn't figure out why Agito wanted her to meet him back at the school, but as she thought about it, a small smirk curved upon her lips. She couldn't help, but feel that the next day was going to be entertaining.

She jumped from the school's roof and gracefully landed on the ground. Though, she didn't want to, she skated back towards her sister's house. Her job was done for the night and she was a bit tired from the two previous fights she was engaged in.

She glided up to the front of her home, hesitating to open the door. So, instead, she jumped up high and landed on the balcony in front of her room. She quietly slid open the door and skated inside. The moment she slid the door closed, her lights were switched on. She turned around a bit surprised to see her older sister's boyfriend Shin standing in her doorway. She stared at him with no emotion in her eyes and her body motionless.

"You've been out fighting in those gang wars, haven't you?" He asked her, with a hint of anger in his voice. He tried to hide it, but Ameyuki could hear it.

She crossed her arms against her chest again and leaned on her right leg.

"So? Why do you care?" She asked him.

Shin quickly walked up to her and smacked her in her face with his fist. Her head was forced to turn to the side due to the rough impact. Ameyuki turned her face back to Shin and glared at him. Her left cheek was red and throbbing. His fist left a stinging sensation. Blood trickled down the side of her lips, but she wiped it away with her right thumb.

"Stupid bitch, don't get smart with me!" He snapped at her.

"The only reason why me and your sister let you stay here was because your sister was gonna be worried about you. I can still easily kick your ass out my house!"

"It would be better than living in this hell with Satan's son." She replied back to him harshly.

Shin smacked her again on the same cheek that was still throbbing. Ameyuki didn't flinch a muscle.

"You hate living here? Then get out!" He yelled at her.

"Fine bitch", Ameyuki said to him as she pushed past him, grabbed a pair of extra clothes that was similar to what she already wore and skated out of her room. When she got to the top of the staircase, Shin pushed her. Ameyuki fell down the stairs and roughly landed on her stomach. She slowly got up and turned around. She flipped Shin off and headed out the front door. Her sister Yumi called out her name, but Yuki ignored her.

She glided through the streets, thinking of her sister. She couldn't understand why she loved him so much. She would never understand those kinds of feelings. She cares for her sister. That's why she puts up with Shin, but she can't take it anymore. Yumi knows Shin's abusive nature. He once beat her up once before, but Ameyuki saved Yumi and fought with Shin, which is probably why he hates her. Why love a guy that abuses you? What's the point? She just couldn't understand it.

She headed back to Higashi Junior High and decided to sleep there. She snuck in through one of the open windows and landed into the science room. She glided out of the classroom and down the hall, observing everything she passed by. She felt so nostalgic. She used go to this junior high a few years ago. She was struggling a couple of times with her grades, but she managed to pull through it. She decided to stay on the rooftop, since there was plenty of space to relax.

When she made it to the roof, she changed into the clothes she brought and lied down on the concrete ground. Her body turned to her side as her head rested on her arms. The night was warm, so Ameyuki could sleep peacefully, but the next day she woke up to hearing a few voices. Her amber eyes fluttered open slowly. She sat up, rubbing her eyes. Both of her arms outstretched up in stretch as her mouth emitted a yawn. She glanced around, until the door in front of her slowly opened. She widened her eyes and quickly jumped up and hid in the shadows. Her back leaned up against the wall as she watched a group of middle school student walk over to where she was.

One was a guy and had oddly colored spiky dark blue hair. She squinted eyes just to make sure she wasn't seeing things, but she saw a small crow nesting in his head. Her brows furrowed as she cocked her head to the side. What an odd boy. The one next to him was a girl. She had dark pink hair that was in two pigtails. She wore glasses. From her point of view she couldn't see the color of her eyes. She looked normal. Next to the girl was a boy with light colored hair, not necessarily a blonde, maybe light brown and had blue colored eyes. He wore a white beanie hat on his head. Next to him was another girl with short black hair. She clinged onto his arm, giggling. They looked like an adorable couple. Next to her was another girl, dark hair in a long ponytail. Next to the girl was a very short guy. He had a shaved head. She widened her eyes when they traveled down to his lips.

"Damn those are huge!" She whispered quietly.

Next to the one with big lips was a huge bald guy with dark skin like hers and pretty purple eyes. The last guy she saw made her gasp a bit.

"Agito..?" She thought.

"I didn't know he went to this school..." She thought again.

"Wait…"

She stared back at the dark blue haired boy.

"He has a crow nesting in his head. Could he be Ikki Minami?"

"If he's Ikki, then that group must be Kogarasumaru."

Ameyuki thought it was a weird looking group, but they all looked like nice people.

She closed her eyes let out a huge sigh of relief when she realized they haven't noticed her yet.

"What are you doing here?" asked a familiar dark voice.

Ameyuki jumped in surprise and squeaked a bit. She opened her eyes to see Agito leaning on the same wall next to her.

"How did you know I was here?" She asked, her heart beat fast, but calming down slowly.

"I heard you whispering to yourself."

"You have sharp ears, Agito-kun."

He flinched when he heard her say "kun", but ignored it.

"I was resting on the roof, before you guys came in. When I heard the door open, I jumped up and hid behind this wall. I didn't want anyone catching me."

"Why are you sleeping on the roof? Don't you have a home?" He asked.

Wait, why did he ask her that? Could he actually be concerned about her?

Ameyuki stared down at her feet, fidgeting with her fingers.

"I was kicked out by my sister's boyfriend." She answered him whispering.

Agito stared at her face and noticed that her left cheek was bruised. He found himself grazing it lightly, causing her face to flinch to his touch. Her cheek was still sore, but it wasn't throbbing anymore. Her body kept still, surprisingly enjoying the feel of Agito's warm touch.

"Did your sister's boyfriend do that to you?" He asked her.

She stayed silent. Agito took her silence as a yes.

"Why don't you kick his ass? I know you easily can." Agito asked.

"He's not worth my strength. He's a pussy that beats on defenseless women. He first started out beating my sister, but I stepped in and fought him, trying to keep him from hurting Yumi anymore than he did."

"Plus, his sissy punches don't hurt me." She scoffed.

"They felt like a little girl was slapping me."

Her comment made Agito stifle a chuckle.

"Anyways, since I'm here. What did you want me to meet you for?" She asked him.

"You're not part of any team, aren't you?" He asked her.

She shook her head from side to side.

"No, why?"

"You're a high class rider that owns a turf that could help Kogarasumaru rise up."

"Where are you going with this?" She asked him, getting impatient.

"How about joining our team?" He finally asked her.

Ameyuki stared at Agito surprised at what he asked her.

"You want me to join your team?"

Agito nodded.

"Yeah…."

"AGITO-KUN..!" called out a cheery voice.

Agito growled a bit at being called "kun".

The dark blue haired boy Ameyuki saw earlier walked over to them.

"Who's the hot chick you're talking to you? Your girlfriend?" He asked him, teasing him a bit.

"She's not my girlfriend, Crow!" He snapped at her.

Though it shocked him, why was he getting so defensive about being teased about Ameyuki being his girlfriend?

"Oh? Then she's single?" He looked at her, with slight interest in his voice.

Agito punched him in his stomach.

"Quit flirting with her! I asked her to join our team." He got straight to the point.

"What? Why?"

"She's Kageryu, the high class rider. She owns downtown Shinjuku-ku. If we have her on our team, she could help us rise to a higher class." Agito explained to the dark blue haired boy.

He pondered a bit, before agreeing with Agito.

He stared back at Ame and waited for an answer.

"So, how about it? Join our group" The dark haired suggested to her.

Ameyuki stared back down at her feet and carefully thought about Agito's offer. She tried to think of the consequences of joining a team in a lower class than her, but she couldn't think of any. She didn't really care for classes. She just enjoyed air trecks and fighting as her hobby. She stared back up at Agito, finally making her decision.

What will her decision be?


	3. Koagarasumaru's Own Kageryu Rider

Ameyuki stared back up Agito, finally making her decision.

"Sure, what the hell? I think it would be exciting riding with a team for once." She answered him nonchalantly.

"That's awesome! It's about time we have a hot chick on the team." Ikki exclaimed as he embraced Ameyuki by her shoulders.

She tensed up a bit to the contact Ikki gave her.

"Welcome to Kogarasumaru!" He told her, smiling widely.

She simply nodded her head, giving him her reply.

"Let's go meet the rest of the team and friends." He said as he pulled her over to the group of students she saw earlier.

Agito sighed heavily as he followed behind them.

"Alright! Kogarasumaru, this is Ameyuki the Kageryu Rider, she has joined our group from a special invitation from Agito."

The one with the big lips pushed Ikkiout of the way and grabbed Ameyuki's hands, staring deeply into her amber eyes. Drool started trickling down the side of his mouth as his eyes adverted down to her breasts.

"It's very nice to meet Ameyuki-chan. My name is Onigiri. You can call me anything you like." He introduced himself as he started panting.

Ameyuki knows at how exposed her body is, but when she caught Onigiri staring attentively at her chest, her right hand balled up into a fist. She smacked Onigiri across his face, sending him flying to the side. She cracked her knuckles as she closed her eyes.

"Don't touch me, pervert." She mumbled.

Ikki laughed as he embraced Ameyuki's shoulders again.

"That was Onigiri. The others are Ringo, Kazu, Emily, Yayoi, Bucha and of course you already know Agito, but there is also Akito."

Ringo was the girl with the pink hair. Kazu was the boy wearing the beanie hat, Emily was the girl clinging to him, Yayoi was the girl with the long ponytail and Bucha was the dark skin boy with the pretty purple eyes. But who was Akito and why wasn't he with the group?

"Who's Akito and where is he?" She asked Ikki, curiously.

He turned her body around, facing Agito.

"He's right over there." He said pointing at Agito.

Ameyuki cocked her head to the side, confused.

"What?"

"Have you ever wondered why Agito wears an eye patch?" He asked her.

"I thought it was because of some injury or something." She shrugged.

Ikki shook his head.

"Nope. Agito show her."

Agito groaned and sighed again as he switched over his eye patch to the left. Ameyuki watched as he changed from moody and dark to bright and cheerful. This made her even more confused.

"What the hell?"

The one she guessed was Akito, started blinking and looking around, until he spotted Ikki. His lips curved upwards into a huge smile as he ran over to him and glomped him, Ameyuki stepped back and away from Ikki. She blinked both of her eyes in confusion.

"I...I don't get it. How come his character changed just by switching that eye patch?"

Akito giggled a bit as Ikki tried to push him off.

"Well, I'm the original owner of this body, but I created Agito."

"So…he's like an alter ego?" She asked him, trying to understand.

Akito simply nodded.

"Yes, that's correct. By switching the eye patch to the right, Agito comes out and by switching it to the left I come out." He explains as he keeps hugging Ikki, who is still trying to push him away.

Ameyuki stared at Akito and being the curious person she was, decided to try it out. She grabbed Akito and pulled him away from Ikki. She grabbed his eye patch and switched it over to the right. Just like said Agito came out, glaring at her, but had slightly flushed cheeks at how her face was to his. She leaned in closer, making Agito lean back.

"That's cool and amazing."

Ameyuki kept switching it back and forth over and over, until a hand grabbed her arm tightly and yanked it away from the eye patch. The patch was stuck on the right eye, which meant Agito was out again.

"Stop that!" He snapped at her.

"That's fucking annoying!"

"You two share one body, huh?"

"Yes, now don't touch the eye patch again."

"Peculiar, but it's awesome."

Agito scoffed at Ameyuki and turned his head the other way.

"Tch, whatever, like I care what you think."

His comment made Ameyuki bite down on her lips angrily. She turned around also.

"Dick sucker…." She mumbles and skated away from him.

Ikki started laughing at Ameyuki's comment on Agito.

Agito scoffed again, punched Ikki in his stomach again and skated away from her.


End file.
